


Who Do You Become

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Out of Character, Revenge, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing that one person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Become

John dies in her arms, and Iris changes into someone completely different.

 

"You're not a killer, Ms Campbell," Greer chides her, completely unconcerned about the gun in her unsteady hands.

 

"You killed him," she insists, but Greer shrugs.

 

"Not me." He looks at his hands as though they are not stained with the blood of hundreds of people, if only because, at this moment, they are superficially clean. "You have two cats at home and your parents are still living. For their sake, if not your own, walk away."

 

"I can't," she says. She shoots him through his blackened heart.


End file.
